


Fireworks

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengeYour dialogue:"Erm - hi."The circumstances...at one AMAnd you must use the word...twist





	Fireworks

A banging at the door wakes me. I roll over to blearily look at the clock, seeing that it's 01.00 am, roll back and try to go back to sleep. The banging happens again, more insistent this time.

"Ugh!" I moan, rolling out of bed to open the door, grabbing my dressing gown on the way, wrapping myself in it's warmth.  
Someone bangs on the door again, I shout "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses!"

Reaching the door, I open it as the someone there raises their hand to knock again. They lower their hand as they notice it open, faltering as though nervous about being there.

"Erm - hi." I manage to get out in shock at finding Mycroft Holmes on my doorstep.

"Detective Inspector, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I have something of importance to speak with you about." He has his guard up, but something doesn't sit right, as though he is not sure he should be here and not just because of the time of night.

"Of course. Come in" I twist to the side to let him in. He walks past, brushing his arm lightly against my chest, causing a shiver up my spine which I try to hide. "Sit wherever" I motion towards the couch in my small apartment.

"Thank you" he pauses to move a t-shirt from the seat cushion and I only just notice how untidy the place looks, not that I usually have guests over.  
"What did you need? Something about Sherlock?" I hesitate before taking the sofa across from the armchair which he takes for his own.

"No, it's not about Sherlock, he is fine. I-I-I just... wanted to..." he takes a deep breath, rolling his umbrella over his thighs, "I wanted to ask if you would like to go to dinner with me on Friday evening?" All of this comes out in one breath in a very unholmesion display of nerves. He looks away when he finishes, licking his lips nervously with a very fetching blush to his cheeks.

"Umm" I'm speechless, my brain gone blank. I puff out a breath of air, run my hand through hair and look to the ceiling. "Umm.... Okay?"

He looks up, eyes slightly wider than before, jaw slightly ajar in complete disbelief as though this scenario never occurred to him in that big brain of his. "Okay?" he breathes shakily, with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah" I say while looking into his beautiful eyes, which flash with joy at my acceptance.

He rises as though to leave. I jump up and take a step closer, his breathing stutters as he watches me approach. I touch his arm lightly at first, gauging his response, which is to move closer, staring at my lips in awe.

"May I?" he whispers, looking at me intensely.

I nod silently, scared to break the moment. I lean forward gripping his biceps tighter, holding my breath, waiting for the first brush of his lips against mine.

Fireworks


End file.
